Detective Conan Parody
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: Detective Conan est rempli de personnages hauts en couleurs, alors que se passerait il si on revisitait des scènes connus et d'autres moments plus inédits où ces persos partent en délire ? Hé bien la réponse se trouve dans cette FIC, vous vous en doutez bien, ce qui est logique sinon cette présentation n'aurait aucun sens. Banane !
1. Chapitre 1 : Des Cons en Noir

**Detective Conan Parody**

* * *

Une foule de paparazzi mitraille la stars qui vient apparaître comme si c'était un vulgaire faisan prêt à être dégusté avec du bon vin.

Celle ci se tourne vers eux, un air vantard, se pointant du pouce tout en souriant comme un débile avec un nœud pap rouge.

 _Je suis un Détective Lycéen, Kudo Shinichi !_

Il reste figé comme une image en balançant ses pensées, ce qui fait que tout le monde commence à s'interroger sur son état mental.

 _Quand je suis allé à un parc d'amusement avec ma plante verte, Mouri Ran, je suis tombé sur un grand blond avec une chaussure noire..._

 ** _Shinichi, tu m'entends ?_**

 _Qui êtes vous ? Comment arrivez vous à me parler dans ma tête !?_

 ** _Je suis juste là Shinichi._**

Shin-chan repère un vieux en fauteuil roulant parmi les gens devant lui, en train de se tenir son crane chauve avec ses mains.

C'est alors qu'une grosse main puissante vient se poser sur son épaule, appartenant à un barbu hipster qui aime bien les enfants.

 **Hagrid** : Tu es un sorcier Shinichi.

Pauvre Kudo, lui qui veut juste finir son speech habituel.

* * *

Shinichi vient d'exposer sa brillante déduction qui faisait s'émousser Megure telle une jeune fille vierge fan d'Elvis.

Takanori Sewa, un autre vieux en fauteuil roulant, mais pas chauve, s'offusque de cette accusation grossière.

 **Takamori** : Ne... Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Comment aurais je pu avec cette jambe !?

 **Shinichi** : La Vérité parle d'elle même !

Le Lycéen Arrogant chope un globe sur le meuble à coté et le lance violemment sur l'handicapé qui se le prend en plein torse et tombe de son support.

Il crache ensuite ses tripes sur son sol alors que sa femme, son fils et la bonne viennent vérifier son état après ce coup de bâtard.

Kudo se gratte ensuite le menton, perplexe face à ce résultat.

 **Shinichi** : On dirait bien que c'était pas lui au final.

 **Juzo** : Kudo-kun...

Megure se facepalm mentalement après tant de déception.

* * *

Quand le train de l'enfer sort du tunnel, ses passagers découvrent avec horreur la scène suivante.

L'un des hommes en noir, le petit gros, a perdu la tête au sens littéral du terme, et une giclée sanglante se répandit un peu partout.

Les cris d'effrois se succèdent, mais surtout ceux d'un homme qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi expressif.

 **Gin** : NNNNNOOOOOONNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS MON VODKA ! ! !

Avec une force incroyable, il casse le système de sécurité sur lui et se jette dans le vide pour aller rejoindre son partenaire.

Au premier rang, celle qui se nomme Hitomi, est un peu gênée de tout ce bordel.

 _Mon stratagème a marché... Mais pas sur la bonne personne... Oups._

Au moins, comme ça elle aura dû mal à se faire démasquer pour le coup vu qu'elle n'a aucun motif à l'avoir tué.

* * *

Quand le train de l'enfer sort du tunnel, ses passagers découvrent avec horreur la scène suivante.

Hitomi est hors de son siège, droit sur son ex, Kishida, dans une position plus que tendancieuse.

Elle n'a pas été assez rapide pour faire son meurtre, et elle va en payer le prix.

L'accélération du véhicule la fait tomber du wagonnet où elle s'écrase sur un chapiteau juste en bas, ce qui la tue net.

D'habitude, dans Scooby-Doo ou Silent Hill 3, tu survis à ça, mais pas là.

Cette mort rigolote a été visualisé au loin par une paire de jumelles qui commence à rire en conséquence.

Ce qui n'est pas du gout de son voisin qui profite de la tournée en grande roue.

 **Chianti** : Hé Korn, tu as vu ça, cette pouffe s'est éclatée comme une mémé sur la chaussée !

 **Korn** : J'ai vu.

Il a envie de barbe à papa d'un coup, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

* * *

Les Hommes en Noirs s'apprêtent à partir sans rien demander en retour, ce qui n'est dans le sens des forces de l'ordre.

Ils veulent vérifier l'identité de tout le monde sur la scène de crime, celui qui insiste le plus est bien entendu Megure.

Il aime observer les palpations en direct, c'est son kiff, il rumine même quand il voit Takagi ou Chiba faire ça.

Moins quand c'est Sato, elle n'est pas son genre.

Les deux mecs les plus louches de toute la Côte Est s'arrêtent juste avant de passer la banderole jaune.

La Moustache se met à vibrer en les regardant d'un air perplexe.

 **Juzo** : Y voyez vous un inconvénient ?

Gin attrape rapidement son Beretta 92 dans sa poche et se tourne vers l'Inspecteur en le braquant avec un sourire ravageur.

 **Gin** : Me touche pas Pédé.

Il lui tire alors 3 coups de la main gauche qui ont raison de celui qui au boulot l'on surnommait le "Derrick avec un cerveau en moins".

Les gens agglutinés en arrière son choqués de voir ça, tout autant que le fidèle partenaire du tireur.

 **Vodka** : Aniki, mais qu'est ce que tu fous !?

Très rapidement, une dizaine de canons viennent se bloquer sur son visage, en étant du genre agressif.

Ce qui a semblé être une bonne idée sur le coup, l'est bien moins maintenant.

 **Gin** : Et merde...

La discrétion est un art qui s'apprend, il faut le lui apprendre d'ailleurs.

* * *

 **Juzo** : Y voyez vous un inconvénient ?

Le Pro de la Fouille Intégrale s'avance lentement vers l'homme avec un fedora pour faire le boulot de ses hommes.

Shinichi n'est pas rassuré en voyant ça, pensant que son ami de la police pourrait y passer.

Ce serait réduire notre Barbie Argentée à un simple bourrin de base.

Ce dernier sort alors une carte d'identité de sa poche et la donne à l'Inspecteur pour qu'il puisse la lire.

 **Juzo** : Alors... Jean-Robert Bouchard, vous êtes Charcutier et vous vivez à Pitidieu dans le Cantal. Vous êtes loin de chez vous Monsieur Bouchard.

Gin ne sait pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, surtout pour raison très simple.

 _Je me suis planté de carte, le con._

Il va falloir improviser un petit coup pour espérer s'en sortir.

 **Gin** : Oui bien sûr, je suis en voyage avec ma femme ici présente, hein chérie !?

 **Vodka** : Eu... OOOOOUUUUUIIIIII ! ! !

 **Gin** : Oui oui oui, nous sommes bien français, oui oui oui.

L'Inspecteur reste perplexe un premier temps puis finalement change totalement d'humeur.

Il devient plutôt joyeux et un peu gêné en rendant sa carte au soi disant touriste.

 **Juzo** : Encore désolé pour le dérangement, vous pouvez y aller.

Heureusement que Megure est très con, ça aide beaucoup.

* * *

Shinichi observe la transaction sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il va recevoir un coup à la tête dans 3, 2, 1...

Il se prend un poisson à l'arrière de la tête, avec pour seule conséquence de puer grave le produit de mer pas frais.

Mis à part ça, il va bien, il est toujours debout, et donc il peut se tourner vers son agresseur pour le réprimander.

 **Shinichi** : Vous allez pas bien, pourquoi vous avez fait ça !?

L'homme en noir regarde son arme improvisé qui ne s'est pas révélé utile, avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux.

 **Gin** : Pourtant dans Hitman 2, ça marchait.

 **Shinichi** : On est pas dans un jeu vidéo !

 **Gin** : J'aurais peut être dû essayé avec une canette de soda.

Kudo lève un gros sourcil devant ce taux d'absurdité record.

Vodka, au loin, ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Akai roule à fond les ballons dans les rues éclairées de la nuit de Tokyo avec son gros pick up.

Il écoute du Haddaway en tentant de chanter les paroles, vainement.

 **Shūichi** : What is love, lait mi dont heurt mi, dont heurt mi, dont heurt mi, naumor !

Et là, en plein milieu de la route.

Une ombre file dans la nuit.

Un coup de feu qui retentit.

La Justice s'appelle Nicky.

Mais pour le bien de la version original, appelons le Ryô Saeba.

Son Colt Python a raison du conducteur intrépide qui s'envole dans le décor avant de terminer son périple dans un nuage de feu.

Le City Hunter garde une allure noble et classieuse pour l'affiche du film, jusqu'au moment où une jolie fille passe devant lui.

 **Ryô** : MOKKORI ! ! !

Il part alors harceler la dame et lui faire des choses tabous de nos jours.

En même temps la fille est mignonne, Jean-Paul Césari nous avait prévenu.

* * *

Shiho Miyano est en train de taper un rapport sur son ordinateur tout en buvant une bonne dose café depuis sa tasse.

Quelqu'un toque furieusement à la porte, elle l'invite à entrer assez froidement.

C'est celui avec qui elle a une relation amoureuse tordue dans un sens seulement, sens qui n'était pas le sien.

A priori, il est de mauvaise humeur.

 **Gin** : Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?

 **Shiho** : De quoi ?

 **Gin** : Tu sais, les pilules d'APTX 4869 que tu nous a filé ?

 **Shiho** : Oui ?

 **Gin** : C'étaient en fait des Tic Tac à la Menthe.

 **Shiho** : Ah ?

 **Gin** : T'imagine ma tête quand j'ai appris que le gamin a qui j'en ai filé une avait survécu et m'avait dénoncé à la police, surtout que comme j'étais sur une scène de crime juste avant, ils ont mon visage, et qu'en plus Vodka a oublié d'effacer la vidéo du téléphone de ce morveux, donc ils ont une preuve de l'échange qu'on a fait.

 **Shiho** : C'est ballot.

 **Gin** : Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

 **Shiho** : Oui.

La tête du mec explose en trente morceau, ce qui ne choque pas plus que ça notre chimiste préférée.

* * *

Un aveugle plutôt du genre souriant apparaît sous un halo de lumière isolé dans la pénombre.

Les plus vieux d'entre vous reconnaîtront Gilbert Montagné, les autres apprendront à le connaître.

 **Gilbert** : Merci d'avoir lu cette FIC dont l'Auteur ne sait pas encore si il fera d'autres chapitres, en attendant...

Il se met alors à taper dans ses mains comme une belette en furie.

 **Gilbert** : ON VA S'AIMER ! ! ! COMME UN CHIEN PERDU A TOKYO SOUS LA PLUIE ! ! !

Après ce petit interlude musical qui ne casse pas trois pattes à un connard, il a un dernier message à nous dire.

 **Gilbert** : L'Auteur prépare une fiction où un personnage de Detective Conan finira par se retrouver dans le monde réel et découvrir qu'il n'est qu'un être fictif, et où il devra s'allier avec d'autres personnes dans le même cas que lui face à un ennemi commun. Ce qui est bien, c'est que vous, oui vous, allez pouvoir choisir qui sera ce perso parmi le large éventail de persos que nous propose cet univers.

Gill fait un saut où il parvient à faire trois tour sur lui même avant d'atterrir sur ses jambes.

 **Gilbert** : Si vous voulez voter, il vous suffit de copier coller ce lien là, strawpoll,com/pb3e38pc, sur votre barre de recherche, de remplacer la virgule par un point et d'appuyer sur entrée. La suite, elle est entre vos mains, et j'espère que vous en avez, sinon faudra le faire avec les pieds, hein ? N'est ce pas !?

Gillou met alors ses jambes dans sa bouche puis il s'avale entièrement et disparaît.

Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

Il vous a dit quelque chose.

 **Faites le.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dur de Trouver un Nom

**Detective Conan Parody**

* * *

Shinichi Kudō a rapetissé comme un enfant et la première personne à qui il fait face est un digne représentant des forces de l'ordre bien aimable.

 **Policier** : Hé Moustafa, ça te dit qu'on le viole !?

 **Moustafa** : Ouais bien sûr Itochi, je prépare la vaseline !

 **Itochi** : Heureusement que mon père était Curé !

 **Moustafa** : Et le mien Imam !

Si Shinichi n'aurait pas peu le corps tout engourdi, il se serait déjà tiré depuis longtemps, mais il doit assister impuissant au fléau de l'homme.

Pendant ce temps, l'auteur de cette fiction barricade ses fenêtre pour éviter la foule en colère face au paragraphe honteux qu'il vient d'écrire.

* * *

Après avoir réussi à échapper à la police et puis avoir arpenté les rues d'un Tokyo pluvieux et bien sombre...

On dirait presque la prochaine réimagination de Resident Evil 2.

Par chance il arrive à croiser son vieil ami, Hiroshi Aagasa, après que ce dernier ait fait péter involontairement sa maison, les autres aux alentours, ainsi que l'Ambassade des Etats Unis. D'ailleurs, un missile intercontinental est déjà en train de se diriger vers sa margoulette en criant "J'AI LE FEU AUX POUDRES ! ! !", mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Reconcentrons nous sur le Professeur lui même qui refuse de croire que l'autre tête de mioche est le Grand Détective Lycéen de l'Est.

Heureusement, notre héros a plus d'un tour de son sac imaginaire pour parvenir à le convaincre.

 **Shinichi** : Vous voulez une preuve, c'est ça !? Pas de soucis ! Allons y !

Le vieil homme d'apparence est surpris de cette attitude effrontée, hésitant à lui coller une rouste.

 **Shinichi** : Vous êtes le Professeur Hiroshi Agasa, 52 ans. Vous êtes l'inventeur excentrique qui vit à coté de chez moi ! Vous vous définissez vous-même comme un génie sauf que tout ce que vous créez ne fait que foirer. C'est pas tout ! Vous avez un grain de beauté poilu sur la fesse droite !

 **Hiroshi** : Mes fesses... Hmmm, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu.

 **Shinichi** : Vous buvez toujours du pinard entre deux films de Uwe Boll car vous adorez ce réalisateur mais vous n'osez pas accepter ce fait !

 **Hiroshi** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

 **Shinichi** : Vos vidéos pornographique préférées sont celles avec des lolis de 8 ans qui sucent la queue d'un chev...

 **Hiroshi** : OK OK OK c'est bon je te crois ! Mais tais toi par pitié !

La moustache du scientifique frisonne d'angoisse à l'idée que d'autres personnes aient entendu ça.

* * *

Ah le le, Ran Mouri a débarqué et maintenant le petit Shinichi est acculé et doit trouvé un nom propice pour cacher son identité.

Il lui sort la première chose qui lui vient en tête.

 **Shinichi** : Je m'appelle Shinichi Kudō !

 **Agasa** : Mais Shinichi, fais au moins un effort !

En attendant ce nom qui l'a abandonné un peu plus tôt comme un saumon pas frais dans un marché bondé de monde, Ran n'est pas contente.

Elle se lève et s'apprête à partir, hésitant beaucoup à le tuer là maintenant avec un coup de pied bien placé.

 **Ran** : Si t'es obligé de rajeunir comme un enfant pour éviter d'être avec moi, je te quitte Shinichi !

 **Shinichi** : Mais on est même pas ensemble ! Et en plus il faudra attendre plus de 1000 files pour qu'enfin on s'embrasse.

 **Ran** : Hé bien, je décide de clore ce Manga ici et maintenant !

Elle s'en va donc, et à peine la porte passée, que la Matrice s'écroule autour d'eux.

Ils auraient dû prendre la pilule bleue.

* * *

Cette fois ci, le rajeunit pense enfin à lire les couvertures des livres juste derrière lui pour s'aider dans sa quête du bon nom.

 **Shinichi** : Je m'appelle Agatha Leblanc !

 **Agasa** : Oh non, ça ne passera jamais !

 **Ran** : Tu es transgenre c'est ça ?

Les deux hommes sont étonnés de cette réponse et se regardent dubitativement, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre là maintenant.

Il va falloir jouer le jeu et la brosser dans le sens de sa chevelure en forme de pic bien aiguisé.

 **Agatha** : Oui bien sûr... Je suis un homme et une femme en même temps, c'est ça le progrès.

 **Ran** : Cool, prenons un bain ensemble !

Son air innocent sur son visage, c'est pas normal, pas du tout.

Elle l'agrippe sauvagement et l'entraîne jusqu'à un endroit où il y allait avoir de l'effusion de sang par les narines.

Souhaitons lui un bon rinçage d'œil.

* * *

 **Shinichi** : Je m'appelle Bateau Ivre !

 **Ran** : C'est pas un nom courant ça.

 **Bateau** : Attends deux secondes, c'est quoi ces bouquins derrière moi ? "Les Positions du Kamasutra" ?

 **Ran** : C'est pas des trucs sexuels ça ?

 **Bateau** : Si, complètement. Qu'est ce que ça fait dans la bibliothèque de mon Père !?

 **Agasa** : Vous en savez trop.

Deux coups partent d'un silencieux, et le lycéen rajeuni ainsi que son amie d'enfance tombent comme des mouches.

Le Professeur au regard grave sort son vieux téléphone à clapet et appelle une connaissance.

 **Agasa** : Yusaku, ton fils a découvert ta collection secrète, j'ai dû l'abattre lui et sa copine.

 **Yusaku** : Est ce qu'il a lu une partie du "Grimoire de Casimir" ?

 **Agasa** : Non, seulement le Kamasutra.

 **Yusaku** : Alors le Monde des Enfants est sauvé.

Le Père du Héros raccroche et l'on découvre qu'il est en fait à la fête d'anniversaire d'un petit Gregory.

Il est vêtu d'un costume orangé rappelant un personnage fictionnel en particulier.

Il tend ses bras vers les enfants autour de lui et prend sa voix la plus clownesque possible.

 **Yusaku** : Alors les enfants, on va faire de la plongée dans la rivière d'à coté !?

Dieu que ce chapitre est de mauvais goût.

* * *

 **Shinichi** : Je m'appelle Hiroshi Agasa !

 **Ran** : Oh Professeur, vous avez bien changé !

 **Hiroshi** : Oui comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai teint le peu de cheveux que j'ai Ran-kun.

 **Agasa** : C'est n'importe quoi...

Le Vrai Professeur prend une corde qu'il a sur lui et l'accroche au plafond avant de se pendre sans un émoi.

Comme ça, il pense éviter toutes les conneries que je vais encore lui infliger.

* * *

 **Shinichi** : Je m'appelle Conan Edogawa

Il rigole nerveusement après avoir balancé ce nom, se demandant si ça va passer.

 **Ran** : Tu me prends pour plus bête que Megure ? Je sais que tu l'as inventé avec les noms d'Edogawa Ranpo et de Conan Doyle.

 **Conan** : Comment !?

 **Ran** : Déjà moi aussi je sais lire. Et puis Shinichi m'a tellement saoulé avec son idole que ça ne s'oublie pas.

 **Conan** : Si j'avais su.

 **Ran** : Ce sont ces Hommes en Noirs du train qui t'ont fait ça ? Je vais aller leur rendre une petite visite.

 **Conan** : Non attends Ran !

 **Ran** : Personne ne s'en prend à mon Shinichi !

Déterminée comme une Sarah Connor, elle quitte le Manoir Kudō avec le désir de vengeance.

Que Vishnou la protège.

* * *

Agasa souffle un peu, maintenant que Ran et Conan sont partis.

N'empêche, quelle histoire !

Que le Fils des Kudō soit désormais un gamin de 6 ans, ce serait presque dans ses goûts, si il serait une fille.

N'y pensons plus et savourons ce moment avec un bon jambon beurre qui ferait fuir tous les musulmans à la ronde.

Attendez, c'est quoi ce truc de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, qui semble se diriger droit vers la Maison du Professeur ?

On dirait...

Un missile intercontinental avec un grand chapeau noir et une longue barbe enroulé qui hurle "MAZAL TOV ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !".

Hiroshi écarquille les yeux, faisant tomber le sandwich de ses mains.

A la prochaine seconde, il explose en même temps que son habitation.

Il l'a bien mérité, il ne fallait pas énerver Israël.

* * *

A l'Agence Mouri, tout semble calme, la pluie s'étant même arrêtée.

Soudainement une voix rappelant celle de Ryô Saeba du précédent chapitre retentit à l'intérieur.

 **Kogoro** : JE NE VEUX PAS DE Ce MIOCHE DANS MES PATTES ! ! !

Conan traverse violemment la fenêtre pour s'écraser en bas, la nuque brisée par le choc de la chute.

Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment là que Megure était de passage, se baladant tranquillement tout en léchant une glace à la vanille.

Il est outré par ce meurtre et se tourne vers cette vieille connaissance en hauteur qui observe le résultat de son coup bien placé.

 **Megure** : MOURI ! ! !

 **Kogoro** : Et merde.

Le Père de Ran part de planquer dans un placard, comme dans Hitman, le temps que les choses se calment.

* * *

Une Porsche 356A roule seule dans les rues de la nuit de Shinjuku.

A l'intérieur se trouvent Gin et Vodka qui échangent un dialogue bien sérieux comme on a l'habitude venant d'eux.

 **Gin** : Tu connais la blague du con qui dit non ?

 **Vodka** : Non.

 **Gin** : Ah ah, je t'ai eu !

 **Vodka** : Aniki, attention droit devant c'est affreux !

Se tient droit au milieu de la route, une Ran en tenue de Karaté, prête à en découdre.

Gin tente de freiner du mieux qu'il peut mais il est déjà trop tard pour eux car la voiture arrive trop proche de la Vengeresse.

Elle parvient à asséner un coup de pied circulaire au véhicule qui s'envole immédiatement après vers d'autres cieux.

Suite à son action, la Lycéenne tourne son regard vers la lune dans le ciel, d'un air pensif.

 **Ran** : La nuit, les chats sont de sortis mais l'innocence des filles qui ont peur de subir le courroux du démon nous rappellent à quel point notre monde est injuste et qu'il faut survivre pour espérer voir demain arriver.

Après avoir eu son moment polar, elle décide de marcher dans le lointain, disparaissant sous les flashs des feux de voitures.

C'est alors que Casimir apparaît devant nous pour nous dire un petit mot, avec une voix rappelant celle du Père de Shinichi.

 **Yusaku** : Rebonsoir les enfants ! Ce chapitre est désormais terminé !

Il fait des mouvements incompréhensibles avec ses bras.

 **Yusaku** : Avant de nous quitter, je tiens à vous rappeler que pouvez toujours voter au Strawpoll mentionné la dernière fois par Gilbert Montagné.

Il fait mine d'être triste, avec une grosse exagération.

 **Yusaku** : Je dois maintenant m'en aller, c'est triste, mais vous resterez toujours dans mon cœur !

Il mime le cœur avec ses mains, puis tout devient noir.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les Hommes aux Bandelettes

Une personne toque à la porte, une fois, deux fois, trois-cent-quarante fois avant de exploser à coup de boule.

La personne se trouvant dans cette chambre ne frisonne même pas de la moustache, continuant à écrire au rythme d'une tortue.

Une célèbre actrice qui lui sert de femme va alors le voir avec un air gentil qui cache forcément de mauvais intentions.

 **Yukiko** : Chéri, il en est le prochain chapitre de Detective Conan Parody ? Cela fait presque un an que rien n'a été posté ?

 **Yusaku** : J'avance très bien, j'ai réussi à faire deux lignes.

 **Yukiko** : Tu t'fous d'ma gueule !? Vas y pousse toi d'là !

Elle l'éjecte comme un vulgaire tchétchène en Russie avant de prendre possession du clavier pour elle seule.

Ses mains se mettent alors à taper à la vitesse de Flash dessus, pour un travail de qualité.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons à l'épisode de l'Homme aux Bandelettes.

Ouais à partir de maintenant, on ne suivra plus vraiment l'ordre des épisodes.

En même temps, c'est moi qui raconte alors que fais ce que je veux et si vous êtes pas content, la porte est juste à côté.

Qu'est ce que t'as dit sur ma mère !?

* * *

Le petit Conan qui est réalité un lycéen détective et Ran Mouri, une pro des coups de pied, marchant dans la forêt flippante de Gunma.

 **Ran** : Tu crois que l'auteur va se faire chier à reprendre les dialogues originaux ?

 **Conan** : Pas pour cet épisode dû moins, il a la flemme.

 **Ran** : Donc il fera dans l'approximatif en fonction de ses vagues souvenirs ?

 **Conan** : Exactement.

 **Ran** : Je sens que ça va encore gueuler sur les com...

 **Conan** : Regarde Ran, un chalet perdu dans dans les bois !

Il pointe du doigt la cabane ultra glauque avec des arbres portes autour et dont la porte s'ouvre mystérieusement pour qu'ils puissent y entrer.

Le vent souffle d'ailleurs Alec, et la femme à crête est paralysée à vie de peur.

 **Ran** : Je... je... je... je ne rentre pas là dedans !

 **Conan** : Oh regarde ! Un livre trop sympa !

Il ramasse alors le bouquin qui traine par terre, dont la couverture faite de peau représente un affreux visage.

 **Conan** : Je vais le lire à voix haute !

La plante verte voudrait bien exprimer son désarrois à l'heure actuelle mais la bave aux lèvres indique qu'elle est en train de mourir intérieurement.

 **Conan** : Et hoc etiam est homo zucchini !

La foudre frappe dans le lointain alors qu'une entité au fond des bois commence à faire craquer les branches d'arbres tout autour d'eux.

 **Conan** : Tu vois Ran, il n'y avait pas de quoi enquêter !

Il tourne son attention vers le visage de sa copine qui est à présent pale avec des yeux blanc et les contours plus violets.

 **Deadite Ran** : Alors nabot, on ne veut pas embrasser sa petite amie !?

Le nain hurle de terreur face à cette vision de l'horreur.

* * *

Le duo s'est paumé dans cette forêt macabre alors que pourtant ils ont bien tourné à droite après le McDo comme le disait la carte.

C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

 **Ran** : Ah attend, j'avais mis la map à l'envers ! Il fallait en fait tourner à gauche après le burger King !

 **Conan** : Quelle idiote...

 **Ran** : Tiens des gens là bas, et si on allait leur demander notre chemin !?

Elle fonce crête baissé vers un jeune homme avec une tronche de débile profond qui est vêtu d'un chaperon rogue et d'un panier en osier.

Ce dernier est accompagné d'une vieille dame et semble heureux de voir deux promeneurs dans le coin.

 **Ran** : Bonjour, excusez moi. Nous cherchons la Ville Suzuki, est ce que vous sauriez où est ce qu'elle se trouve ?

 **Misao** : Bien sûr ! C'est juste là bas, derrière le KFC !

 **Ran** : Merci beaucoup ! Allez viens Shinichi !

Les deux s'en vont alors que le détective miniature se mord les lèvres suite à la bourde de la grande fille.

Yamamura reste fier d'avoir pu aider deux âmes perdues, alors que sa grand mère se faire bouffer et piquer ses fringues par un loup arabe juste derrière.

* * *

Ils arrivent devant une baraque qui semble à l'abandon, pas sûr que ça soit le bon endroit.

En plus, il y a une fenêtre scellée du plus mauvais goût qui regard en leur direction et fait vibrer intérieurement celle qui la phobie du surnaturel.

 **Ran** : Je crois qu'on s'est trompé de dir...

 **? ? ?** : NNNNNOOOOONNNN ! ! !

Un mystérieux voyageur temporel s'exprimant en français déboule de nul part avec des effets spéciaux digne d'une web série à petit budget.

Il reprend son souffle en face des deux paires de sourcils perplexes avant balancer ses phrases habituelles à leur visages.

 **Visiteur** : SURTOUT N'ALLEZ PAS DANS CETTE VILLA, SINON VOIL0 CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER ! ! Vous allez niquer l'intrigue des épisodes 446-447.

 **Ran** : Ne vous en faites pas, on s'est juste planté de route, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais mis les pieds là dedans.

 **Visiteur** : Ah... Et donc mon speech là ne servait à rien ?

 **Conan** : Bingo !

Déçu, Renard repart sur ses talons en trainant des pattes, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il n'est apparu.

* * *

Après des heures passées dans ces montagnes coupées de la civilisation, Conan et Ran arrivent enfin, les chevilles en sangs, à la bonne villa.

Celle ci se trouve de l'autre côté d'un pont en bois, avec une Mystery Machine garée à l'avant.

Sur la passerelle en elle même se trouve un homme entière couvert de bandelettes et de vêtements permettant de camoufler son identité.

Avant de pouvoir interpeller cet individu, la planche sur laquelle il marche à cet instant là casse et il tombe à la manière d'un cartoon dans la rivière en contrebas.

 **Homme Bandelettes** : Connerie de cliché !

Il disparait sous les flots, sans un flow pour accompagner cet instant précis.

Ce chemin étant détruit et se sentant l'âme d'une exploratrice, le pro du karaté se tourne vers vous pour la suite.

 **Ran** : Oh non les amis, Connard le Bâtard a détruit le moyen principal pour nous rendre à la villa de mon amie Sonoko ! Est ce que vous voyez un autre moyen que nous pourrions prendre pour nous y rendre de l'autre côté ?

 **Conan** : Qu'est ce que tu fous Ran ?

 **Ran** : Je m'inspire d'une rémission que je regarde tous les jours et que j'adore.

 **Conan** : Ça ne marchera jamais.

Il y a un zombie confédéré qui tient une liane à tes côtés.

 **Ran** : Very Good ! Tu vois, c'était facile !

 **Conan** : En même temps, si tu triches.

 **Ran** : Allez mon petit tarzan, accroche toi à mon bassin !

La Jane du pauvre agrippe la longue plante et la retire des mains du mort vivant pour ensuite se balancer de l'autre côté du ravin avec la souplesse d'un orang-outan.

La petite chose accrochée à elle pleure sa mère.

 **Ran** : Oie oie oie oie oie oie yae ! Je suis Jane et j'adore chevaucher un éléphant !

 **Conan** : MAMAN ! ! !

Ils font un entrée épique en défonçant la porte pour se retrouver dans le hall du manoir n'appartenant pas à Umbrella.

Cela attire l'attention de tous ses occupants qui viennent voir c'est quoi ce bordel, à commencer l'un des meilleurs persos féminins du manga.

 **Sonoko** : Moi Sonoko Suzuki ! Ha ah ah ah ah !

Elle fout alors une claque au mioche qu'elle ne connait pas car elle est comme ça avant de saluer sa meilleure amie.

 **Sonoko** : Alors Ran, c'est quoi cette p'tite merde en bas !?

 **Ran** : Cette merde, c'est Shinichi.

 **Conan** : Je croyais avoir été clair sur le fait de qu'on ne devait pas dévoiler ma vraie identité.

 **Ran** : Oups ! Je l'ai encore fait !

 **Sonoko** : Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Shinichi-kun !?

 **Conan** : J'ai été drogué à l'insu de mon plein grès.

 **Sonoko** : La vache, ils déconnent pas avec les nouvelles drogues à la mode !

 **Ran** : Est ce que tu peux nous présenter tous les suspects de l'affaire car on a perdu assez de temps et je ne veux pas raté le Film Dora l'Exploratrice qui passe à 19 heures ?

 **Sonoko** : Bien sûr ! Alors nous avons...

Elle s'écarte en un bond pour tendre ses mains vers la jeune femme aux yeux fermées juste derrière elle.

 **Sonoko** : Ma sœur Ayako qui aura un petit arc rien que pour elle au début de ce manga avant de disparaître dans les abysses des persos secondaires dont Gosho ne sait plus quoi foutre !

 **Ayako** : Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à me décoller les yeux ? J'y ai mis de la colle sans faire exprès.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers une belle gueule qui crève l'écran et qui surtout se cure le nez là.

 **Sonoko** : Notre Johnny Depp à nous, qui trop mignon et que je voudrais bien me tap...

 **Masaru** : Je préfèrerai me faire un âne mort que toi. Au fait, moi c'est Masaru Ohta.

Passons à un type qui se frotte un peu trop à son caméscope pour que ça ne soit pas sordide.

 **Sonoko** : Lui c'est Hiroki Sumiya, et c'est un excellent cameraman et c'est pour ça qu'on le garde, parce sinon on l'aurait viré depuis longtemps vu les comportements obscènes qu'il affiche !

 **Hiroki** : Je fais ce que je veux, c'est MA caméra !

Au tour de celle qui est censée devenir la victime d'être présentée.

 **Sonoko** : Il y a aussi cette garde de **Chikako Ikeda**

 **Chikako** : Je t'emmerde.

On termine par le meilleur pour la faim.

 **Sonoko** : Et puis il y a le gros qui nous sert d'oreiller quand on veut dormir !

 **Ryoichi** : Salut, je m'appelle Ryoichi Takahashi.

Tout à coup plusieurs objets tombent de l'homme en surpoids pour révéler qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment.

Il regard alors par terre pour constater en même temps que tout monde qu'il s'agit du déguisement de l'homme aux bandelettes.

 **Ryoichi** : Je suis maudit.

Son rire nerveux vient couvrir les nombreux regards peu sympathiques qui viennent le braquer sans relâche.

 **Ryoichi** : Je suis sûr que tout ceci n'est qu'un énorme malentendu, hé hé !

Sentant que le manque conviction dans son bobard, il tente de se tirer en vitesse par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

Sauf que juste d'y parvenir, il met les pieds sur un piège qui s'enclenche alors et le piège dans un énorme filet accroché au plafond.

Quatre hippies enquêteurs pointent alors le bout de leur nez, accompagné de leur fidèle dogue allemand.

Le chef de la bande s'approche alors de la personne qu'ils ont piégé pour lui retirer son masque, révélant un vieil homme juste derrière.

 **Fred** : It's Old Man Withers, the guy who runs the haunted amusement park !

 **Withers** : And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids !

 **Sonoko** : Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ceux là !? Je pige rien à l'anglais ! Ayako, tu saurais traduire ?

Elle se tourne ver sa sœur, seulement pour découvrir qu'elle présente les mêmes symptômes de Ran après que Conan ait lu le Necronomicon.

 **Deadite Ayako** : Je vais faire du boudin avec tes tripes !

Pendant que la majorité des personnes présentes sur la scènes se mettent à crier, le blondinet du groupe propose un plan.

 **Fred** : Alright gang, let's split up and search for clues, meanwhile I go to the Mystery Machine !

Il s'éclipse en vitesse vers son van pour ensuite prendre la fuite, s'écrasant dans la crevasse juste derrière.

* * *

La pire chose qui pouvait arriver vient de survenir, Ran est face à face avec l'archétype ud tueur de films d'horreurs.

Ce dernier tient un hache dans la main et risque de s'en servir contre elle.

Avant de pouvoir ne serait que bouger un pouce, il se prend un coup vertical de la karatéka dans la gueule.

Il est projeté au sol alors que Conan et Sonoko viennent à la rescousse de la dame point en détresse.

 **Sonoko** : Ran, tu n'as rien !?

 **Ran** : Non, c'était plutôt tranquille.

 **Conan** : Tu n'as pas été paralysé par la peur ?

 **Ran** : Bah non, c'est pas comme si c'était un démon ou un fantôme, c'est juste un gars sous un masque qui tue des gens, je m'en fais tout les jours avant le café les types comme ça avec le boulot de mon père et la poisse que tu nous apportes Shinichi.

Le trio s'approche alors du lascar qui se relève sans son arme tout en gémissant et en adressant un regard mauvais à celle qui l'a frappé.

C'est alors que la fille de riches le reconnait et est gênée.

 **Sonoko** : C'est Hideomi Nagato, un qui habite dans des habitations voisines d'ici !

 **Ran** : Quoi !?

 **Hideomi** : Vous n'allez pas bien bordel de merde !? Pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez frappé !?

 **Ran** : Vous portiez une hache et aviez l'air menaçant.

 **Hideomi** : J'étais juste en train de couper du bois pour réchauffer mon foyer ! On a encore le droit de faire ça, non !? Saloperie de vegan !

 **Ran** : Désolée...

 **Hideomi** : Si c'est comme, je rentre à ma maison !

Il reprend sa hache, la fait tournoyer et s'envoler avec jusqu'à chez lui, plus fort que Thor.

* * *

La belle est en train de pionce profondément en ronflant tout aussi fortement, avec la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave qui en découle jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille du gosse à sa droite.

Ce dernier est trop concentré sur ses pensées pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

 _ **Je me demande ce que les gens penseront du ce nouveau format pour cette fic, où il y a plus de connexions entre les différents morceaux proposés et où c'est aussi un peu plus long en terme de contenus. Ils vont encore dire que c'était mieux avant, j'en suis sûr, et sinon c'est quoi qui coule sur moi là ?**_

Il tourne sa tête vers sa gauche pour se rendre compte que la tête de l'élue de son cœur est absente, laissant juste une marre de sang à sa place.

La raison est que c'est le vrai Homme aux Bandelettes qui la tient dans une de ses mains, alors qu'un éclair illumine tout son corps.

 **Homme Bandelettes** : Soshite ima, anata wa nani o suru tsumoridesu ka !?

 **Conan** : Je ne parle pas japonais enfoiré !

Le Pitit Kudō choppe le corps de son amie d'enfance et le jette sur le tueur, ce qui a pour effet de le faire culer, glisse sur une flaque d'eau puis glisser par dessus le balcon extérieur.

Ce geste très bien calculé par le rajeunit lui permet alors d'essayer de recoller les deux parties du corps de la dormeuse ensemble.

 **Conan** : Je pense qu'avec du scotch, ça devrait le faire.

Avant d'aller chercher ce dont i la besoin pour se faire, une idée malicieuse lui vient en tête.

Son petit sourire angoissant qu'il esquisse juste après nous fait craindre le pire.

* * *

Ran, désormais réveillée et avec du chatterton autour du cou, sent une piqure lui arriver au front et l'envie soudaine de piquer un petit somme.

Elle titube alors jusqu'à une chaise pour s'y asseoir vite fait et retourne au pays des songes.

Celui qui lui a envoyé une minuscule fléchette est bien évidemment le protagoniste ud manga, avec sa montre spéciale fabriquée par son ami l'inventeur.

Par contre, son action n'a pas été discrète, comme le laisse suggérer la tête de la fille habillée en bleu qui apparait à deux centimètres de son visage.

 **Sonoko** : Tu sais qu'on est tous au courant ici de ta véritable identité et que tu peux donc lâcher ta déduction sans être obligé de passer par Ran ?

 **Conan** : Je sais, mais je ovulais m'assurer que ça marche sur Ran pour les prochaines affaires où là il ne faudra pas que je me fasse découvrir.

 **Sonoko** : Bon par contre, pour cette affaire là, même moi j'ai trouvé qui est la coupable.

 **Conan** : Vraiment ?

Elle balaye avec sa main droite toute la pièce où il n'y a que Chikako qui est encore là, les autres s'étant barrés depuis bien longtemps.

 **Sonoko** : Il n'y a pas plus qu'un suspect encore là.

 **Chikako** : Ouais bon j'avoue, c'est moi ! Allez, foutez moi en taule que je puisse me barrer loin de cet endroit de merde, par pitié !

Ce fut un peu trop facile cette enquête, espérons que la prochaine soit meilleure.

* * *

Le Festival de Nuit de Tenkaichi s'achève sur l'arrestation de Norikazu Sasai, un meurtrier dont l'identité était cette fois ci connue ud public à l'avance, à l'instar d'un épisode de Columbo.

Alors que les officiers de police de la Préfecture de Saitama l'embarquent le Detective Sango Yokomizo tient à remercier la personne qui a permis de résoudre cette affaire rapidement.

 **Sango** : Bravo Mouri-san ! Vous avez fait un super travail ! Par contre, je voulais juste savoir...

Il pointe du pour en arrière l'équipe de tournage qui est présente sur la scène de crime.

 **Sango** : Ils étaient vraiment obligé d'être là ?

Attendant une réponse de la célèbre Enquêtrice Ran Mourir écroulé sur le bureau, il en reçoit une du mioche qui l'accompagne.

 **Conan** : Oui, ils tenaient absolument à être présent pour toute une enquête dans le cadre du film qu'ils réalisent.

Dubitatif, le policier aux cheveux en puzzle examine plus attentivement le réalisateur américain répondant au nom de Quentin Tarantino.

 **Quentin** : You have well filmed his feet ?

 **Cameraman** : Yeah, watch this.

 **Quentin** : Good ! The next scene will be the saber fight against ninja zombie robots.

Tout le monde se met à bouger pour se préparer aux prochaines scènes à tourner, alors que Yokomizo soupire.

 **Sango** : Je vois...

Le grand fan de Mouri s'en va, une pointe déçue, avec en cadeau de consolation le ballon rose en forme de lapin.

Une fois en dehors de l'immeuble, il s'envole avec vers d'autres cieux, croisant au passage Mary Poppins et Hideomi.

Tout ceci est observé en silence par Edogawa pensif, alors que les feux d'artifices résonnent dans le lointain.

 _ **Encore les péchés de ce monde qui frappent de toute leur puissance, alors que moi j'ai la dalle et autre chose à foutre que...**_

Une fusée vient exploser contre la fenêtre devant laquelle il se trouve, venant croire rapidement ce moment intérieur.

Ceci réveille d'un coup la femme endormie qui ne comprend pas trop ce qui vient de lui arriver, encore une fois.

 **Ran** : Hein ? Où sont passés tout le monde ? Et qui a bavé sur mes pieds !?

Que des questions dont elle n'aura pas la réponse.

Enfin jusqu'au moment où le film sortira sur grands écrans.


	4. Chapitre 4 : To Love -Trouble-

Conan Edogawa, l'assistant de la célèbre Détective Ran Mouri mais secrètement le cerveau derrière ses interventions, est pleinement concentré sur une chose importante à ses yeux.

Dans sa main se trouve un cliché qu'il a pris il y a un temps indéterminée de ça, quand il avait rescotché la tête de Ran sur ses épaules.

On y voit cette dernière avec la Moustache d'Hitler dessinée de façon puéril sur elle mais qui rend bien à l'image.

Le petit garçon à lunettes prévoit de la vendre là maintenant à Genta Kojima et Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya qui réfléchissent si ils la prennent ou pas.

C'est quand même deux cent boules l'unique photo, alors ça fait un petit peu mal au cul, il faut dire ce qu'il en est.

Chose originale, ils font l'échange dans un bain onsen dont ils sont les premiers venus, ce qui est plutôt insolite comme contexte.

En revanche, cela n'aboutira à rien puisqu'un cri perce l'écho des vapeurs de fumées, ce qui ne veut rien dire.

Alerté par ce que cela veut surement dire, le Shinichi Miniature se précipite vers le coin réservé au sexe féminin, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller.

En arrivant sur place, un spectacle d'effroi frappe ses yeux et seul un nom peut sortir de sa bouche béante.

 **Conan** : Ayumi !?

La personne susnommée se tient entièrement dévêtue face à celui pour qui elle voue de forts sentiments.

Ne découvrant que trop tard le piège dans lequel il s'est immiscé, il ne peut réagir à temps, voyant la fille sauter sur lui et le plaquer au sol.

 **Ayumi** : Bloque l'entrée Ai-chan !

La chimiste professionnelle se fout au niveau de l'accès principal du lieu juste au moment où les deux autres garçons arrivent après s'être revêtus en vitesse.

Tel Gandalf le Gris en son temps, elle interdit le passage à ces deux gêneurs.

 **Ai** : Vous ne passerez pas ! C'est un plan à trois, pas à cinq !

Puis elle referme le rideau de fer, disparaissant derrière celui ci.

Laissant les pauvres âmes perdues seules à leur sort, se remettant à peine ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre.

 **Genta** : Un plplplplan à trois !?

 **Mitsuhiko** : Le chanceux !

 **Genta** : La prochaine fois, il faudra aller à des bains mixtes.

 **Mitsuhiko** : Dommage qu'il y en ait plus beaucoup !

 **Genta** : Je suis sûr que c'est encore un coup des américains !

 **? ? ?** : Ne vous en faites pas, on peut toujours se marrer dans le bain des hommes.

Ils se retournent lentement, la peur sur leur visage, pour découvrir celui bien trop pervers de Daniel Cohn-Bendit.

Ils hurlent de terreur alors que l'écran coupe au noir.

Vous vous demandez surement comment on en est arrivé là ?

Hé bien, laissez moi vous l'expliquer...

Et non Daniel, je ne décrierai pas la scène qui se passe en ce moment même dans le bains des filles.

C'est privé.

* * *

Si il y a bien un enfant qui se fait plus chier que les autres au sein de cette école primaire, c'est bien notre enquêteur en culotte courte.

Le coude posé contre la table à son nom, sa tête elle sur son poing, il soupire d'ennuis.

L'Ecole Teitan craint, ses élèves craignent, pareil pour la prof Kobayashi dont on comprend qu'un mot sur deux puisqu'elle a le nez collé contre un livre en permanence.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est son groupe d'"amis", les Detective Boys.

Les Gros Débiles comme il les surnomme affectueusement.

Ils font tout le temps n'importe quoi et l'impliquent dans les pires galères possibles.

Il a déjà suggéré à leur parents respectifs de les euthanasier, mais ils font refusé catégoriquement car ce serait trop cher payé.

Résultat, ils sont toujours en vie et au meilleur de leur forme.

Si seulement, la situation de Conan pouvait s'améliorer.

Là normalement, vous devriez savoir que ça va être le cas si vous avez un peu suivi le manga.

 **Sumiko** : Vllez accllir vte nvell camde dclas, Ahara.

Attendez je vais la refaire, en améliorant le son.

Voilà, là ça devrait être bon.

 **Sumiko** : Veuillez accueillir votre nouvelle camarade de classe, Ai Haibara.

Et là, ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la douce mélodie de Reality, quand il voit la merveille qui pose le premier pas en ce lieu maudit.

D'ailleurs j'en ai chié pour la retrouver cette chanson, ayant uniquement son air en tête et rien d'autre.

Je vais donc vous passer son refrain directement traduit par mes soins pour une meilleure compréhension.

 **Les rêves sont ma réalité !**

 **La seule chose de vraiment féérique !**

 **Les illusions sont choses communes !**

 **J'essaie de vivre dans le rêve !**

 **Il semble que c'est ma destinée !**

Bercé par cette douce chanson, il remarque à peine que celle qui la fait succomber à son charme s'assoit sur la chaise vide à sa gauche.

Cette dernière, avec sa chevelure auburn unique, penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour essayer de cerner les pensées du héros.

 **Ai** : On peut m'expliquer ?

Là il est en train de passer à la variante suivante du refrain.

 **Les rêves sont ma réalité**

 **Une différente sorte de réalité**

 **Je rêve d'aimer dans la nuit**

 **Et aimer semble une bonne chose**

 **Bien que ce ne soit qu'illusion**

Je crois que pour l'instant, il ne répondra pas présent.

 **Ai** : D'accord, donc je vais pouvoir lui prendre son taille-crayon sans jamais le lui rendre, pratique.

Pendant qu'elle fouille la trousse du morveux, un avion en papier atterrit sur sa table, l'intriguant fortement.

Elle le déplie pour y découvrir une lettre qu'elle a du mal à comprendre, l'obligeant à plisser des yeux pour la déchiffrer.

 **Ai** : Je veux... ? Ton pull ? Attends c'est bien ce qui est marqué parce là c'est illisible !? Non attends, ce serait plutôt...

Comprenant enfin son sens caché involontairement, ses mains vibrent avant de froisser ce qu'elles tiennent.

Un regard assassin se lance en direction de Mitsuhiko qui se montre clairement du doigt afin qu'on sache que c'est lui qui l'a écrit.

La seconde qui suit, on pouvait le voir traverser une fenêtre de l'établissement, s'écrasant violemment au sol.

Suivi par le meuble où il siège, ce qui doit faire mal, si il est encore vivant après tout ça.

* * *

Un SIG-Sauer P226 git à la vue de tous, n'attendant qu'une main charitable pour le ramasser.

La femme en noir veut se précipiter dessus pour tenter de faire taire les sales gosses pas sages.

Malheureusement elle est devancé par la nouvelle élève qui s'avère plutôt fortiche dans son genre.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, et avec une rapidité déconcertante, le canon de l'arme vient braquer la criminelle.

Ravalent sa salive, cette dernière ne peut que regarder sa vie défiler devant elle, avant que la sublime voix de Megumi Hayashibara vienne l'achever.

 **Ai** : Pas de pitié pour les croissants.

Le coup part...

Que dis je !?

Les coups partent !

Volant vers la poitrine de la dame qui recule de plusieurs pas avant de traverser la fenêtre juste derrière elle.

Sa chute se fait remarquer par tous les passants, pour finalement se finir sur le trottoir en bas.

Ceci choque à peine les deux policiers postés juste à côté qui vont observer le cadavre en rigolant un peu.

 **Officier 1** : Il pleut déjà des corps en cette saison ?

 **Officier 2** : Ouais, il va falloir sortir les paracorps.

 **Officier 1** : Je ne m'habituerai jamais à l'excentricité de Beika.

 **Officier 2** : Shinjuku c'était des vacances à côté de ça.

Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'opérer dans le quartier le plus malfamé de Tokyo.

* * *

Megure est dans la place et sa moustache vibre de mille tonnerres envers la Chef du groupe de faussaires nommé "Le Renard Argenté".

Ça claque moins en français quand même.

Pendant que l'inspecteur fout une paire de mandales à la criminelle en abusant de son autorité, le détective rajeuni est content.

Il a enfin réussi à remettre la main sur les Hommes en Noirs, après quelques rencontres peu fructueuses dont on reparlera peut être un jour.

 **Conan** : Hé bien, je suppose que vous devriez dire vos secrets à la police à propos de la grosse organisation qui se trouve derrière tout ça.

 **FEN** : HEIN !?

 **Conan** : Attendez... Vous ne faites pas parti de l'Organisation Noire ?

 **FEN** : Ces tocards !? Hé le nabot, j'ai un peu de dignité moi !

 **Juzo** : Enfin, de la dignité... Vous avez quand même tenté de tirer sur ces gosses.

Il tend la main vers le trio composé d'Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko en fauteuil roulant.

 **FEN** : Hé ce n'est pas qui a fait le feu, et puis c'est sur moi qu'on a tiré !

 **Juzo** : Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas tenté de vous suicider plutôt ?

 **FEN** : Vous êtes con ou quoi !?

 **Juzo** : Un peu de respect madame, mon nom est Megure !

 **FEN** : C'est cette gamine qui a pris le flingue et m'a tiré dessus !

Elle pointe du doigt Haibara qui a le pouce en l'air et un visage rappelant étrangement Onizuka.

 **Juzo** : NAAAAANNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

L'autorité se précipite sur la naine pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

 **Juzo** : Mais espèce de conne ! Ça va pas bien dans ta... !?

Une balle vient traverser son mollet avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

 **Juzo** : OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Il finit par tomber à terre, la jambe sanglante tout en maudissant celle qui lui a fait ça.

 **Juzo** : Je vais te trainer en justice petite pes...

La prochaine, c'est dans sa tête, ce qui stoppe tout de suite tout possibilité d'engueulade.

Désormais mort, tout le monde s'en fiche de ce qui lui arrive, hormis son fidèle Takagi.

 **Wataru** : Génial, je vais avoir une promotion !

Comme quoi, on peut trouver du positif dans n'importe quel situation.

* * *

Juste où moment où Conan voulait lâcher la pleurnicheuse pour aller aux putes, celle ci l'interrompe avec sa voix monotone.

 **Ai** : Apotoxine 4869.

Le binoclard ne comprend pas très bien où elle veut en venir et fait une déduction erronée.

 **Conan** : Désolé mais si tu voulais acheter un médicament en particulier pour un membre de ta famille, il fallait le faire avant quand on faisait le tour de la ville et qu'on est passé par la pharmacie.

Consternée par ce manque de jugeote, la fille aux cheveux ambrés se tape le crane contre un poteau avant de poursuivre normalement.

 **Ai** : Non patate, c'est la drogue qu'on t'a forcé à prendre.

 **Conan** : Mooooooiiiiii ! ! ! ? ? ? DROGUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! ! ! ? ? ? NNNNAAAAANNNNN ! ! !

Discrètement, il sort d'une de ses poches arrière un sachet contenant de la poudre blanche pour la foutre dans la poubelle derrière lui.

 **Ai** : Non, je te parle de la drogue que j'ai créé pour l'organisation.

 **Conan** : Aaaaahhhhh... C'est trop tard pour reprendre ma dose d'héroïne ?

 **Ai** : Je suis comme toi, je l'ai pris aussi.

 **Conan** : De l'héro ?

Haibara fronce très fortement des sourcils et son regard foudroie littéralement celui qui pose trop de questions connes.

 **Ai** : Bon je vais passer sur l'explication en détail des effets de ma création, comme tu as l'air un peu débile, et je vais directement te dévoiler mon nom de code, à savoir...

D'un geste de la main dans les cheveux, et avec un sourire terrifiant aux lèvres, elle balance l'info.

 **Ai** : Sherry.

 **Conan** : Sherry Birkin !? Ah donc tu as repris les travaux de tes parents chez Umbrella, et comment il s'appelle le virus à la mode, le Virus B comme Bit... ?

Au moment de son drôle de calembour, il se prend un coup de scalpel qui le calme direct.

Affaibli, il s'écroule sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle camarade de classe qui le fait kiffer, même aux portes de la mort.

 **Ai** : OK là tu me saoules, crève bien tout seul.

 **Conan** : Je t'aime...

 **Ai** : HEIN !?

 **Conan** : Et je me suis chié dessus !

Hésitant entre être affligée ou émue, elle choisit finalement de lui gerber dessus.

C'est toujours là qu'on sait reconnaître un grand amour, vous le dira Wendy.

* * *

Conan accourt jusqu'à la baraque du professeur qui serait mort d'après les paroles de sa nouvelle amour ennemie.

Il défonce la grille d'entrée avec ses chaussures avant de pénétrer dans le domaine de son vieil ami, tout en étant songeur.

 _ **Cette femme fait partie des Hommes en Noirs et est donc mon ennemi... Alors pourquoi je bande !?**_

La magie de la croissance corporelle, et puis tu as 18 ans en réalité merde, décoince toi un peu du fion !

On serait dans un film d'horreur, tu serais la vierge !

 _ **Je t'emmerde...**_

Bon...

Quand tu arrives dans l'unique pièce de la maison d'Agasa, tu le trouves mort.

 _ **Enfoiré !**_

Cheh !

Faut jamais se prendre la tête avec le Narrateur, on est toujours perdant.

* * *

L'habile tireuse est en train de de lire un magazine de mode où la nouvelle tendance est de porter un costume de licorne avec des sandales.

Elle est épiée par celui a qui elle a fait une mauvaise farce, bien que ça ne soit pas de la haine qui est en train de le consumer.

 **Conan** : Kawaï...

 **Hiroshi** : Shinichi-kun ?

 **Conan** : Ah le le ?

 **Hiroshi** : Je suis désolé pour toute cette mise en scène, Ai-chan a insisté pour qu'on la fasse et elle est tellement mignonne que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher d'accepter d'y participer.

 **Conan** : Qu'est ce que vous inventeriez pas pour ajouter de la cohérence aux délires du Narrateur ?

 **Hiroshi** : C'est pas faux.

Je ne vais pas relever ça.

Il vaut mieux.

 **Conan** : Donc on est deux gamins rajeunis à présent ?

 **Hiroshi** : Cinq ! Il y a aussi eux là bas.

Les Detective Boys qui ont cassé un carreau pour rentrer saluent leur tête pensante avec la main.

Celle ci fait tomber sa mâchoire jusqu'au sol, comprenant ce que ça voulait dire.

 **Conan** : Vous êtes des gamins rajeunis !?

 **Ayumi** : Oui tout à fait.

 **Mitsuhiko** : Tu as l'air surpris.

 **Genta** : Pour te rassurer, on était déjà très con sous forme adulte.

 **Conan** : Je me disais aussi que c'était ça ou que vous étiez de sacrés bons acteurs pour faire croire à votre stupidité.

 **Ayumi** : Au fait Shinichi-kun, je m'appelle en réalité Stéphanie Duponté et j'étais une simple boulangère quand j'ai servi une baguette un peu trop cuite à Gin et il me l'a fait payer.

 **Mitsuhiko** : Moi c'était parce que j'étais flic et je lui avais mis une amende pour un stationnement interdit.

 **Genta** : Et moi parce que je lui ai pété dessus, hé hé !

 **Conan** : Et pour vos parents et ta sœur Mitsuhiko, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

 **Hiroshi** : Ce sont les clodos du coin qu'on a pris pour jouer les rôles.

Bon après...

C'est pas plus con que l'histoire avec les Shi-Nwa de JDG.

* * *

Hakase est en train de prendre son bain en jouant avec un canard mécanique de sa propre invention jusqu'au moment fatidique avec cet inventeur.

Le jouet explose, détruisant la baignoire et faisant se répandre toute l'eau à travers la demeure, l'inondant complètement.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette apparait à travers l'écran de fumée qui a été produite, celle ci étant une gamine de huit ans aux cheveux auburn.

La situation se retrouve d'autant plus gênante que l'adulte à la voix de vieux pervers lui touche la poitrine même pas développée, par pure erreur.

 **Hiroshi** : Eu... Je vais encore me faire arrêter, c'est ça ?

 **Ai** : Non, vous allez vous marier avec moi !

Ce twist avantageux pour le pédophile le ravit grandement, sauf que ce n'est du goût de tout le monde.

Deux trous dans le plafond se créent, provoqué par la chute brutale de Gin et Vodka venus le confronter sur son choix.

 **Gin** : Comment osez vous demander en fiançailles notre Princesse adorée !?

 **Vodka** : Je vais me le faire !

 **Hiroshi** : Attendez deux petites minutes ! Je n'ai rien demandé, et puis c'est pour Ayumi-chan que j'ai des sentiments.

 **Ai** : Ah ça, ça ne va pas plaire à Tequila d'apprendre que vous revenez sur vos engagements.

 **Hiroshi** : C'est un malentendu donc on on peut encore s'expli...

Un coup explose la porte, la désintégrant de l'univers entier comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Un grand énergumène de quatre mètres est obligé de se baisser pour entrer, armé de son fort accent de plouc et sa moustache meurtrière.

 **Tequila** : TEQUIIIIILA ! !

Avant que l'idiotie même de ce morceau de chapitre ne puisse s'étendre encore plus vers l'infini, une grosse tête de Conan apparait du nul part.

Tout se met alors en pause autour de celui chez qui tout est centré, comme si la matrice avait cessé de fonctionner pour lui.

 **Conan** : Professeur, c'est complètement débile.

 **Hiroshi** : Oi Shinichi-kun, tu ne parles pas comme ça à ton oncle !

 **Conan** : Vous n'êtes pas mon oncle.

 **Hiroshi** : Mince il m'a eu !

 **Conan** : Bon déjà, l'autre grand gars avec des couilles à la place du menton, il est mort.

 **Hiroshi** : Ah non, la parodie n'a pas encore adapté son épisode et vu comment c'est déjà le bordel chronologique, ça passe.

 **Conan** : Soit... Par contre la repompe de "To Love-Ru", ça ça passe moins.

 **Hiroshi** : Mince...

Qui l'ait cru qui croyait prendre.

Je voulais placer une phrase méga-stylé mais j'ai rien compris à ce que je viens de dire.

* * *

On retrouve Shiho Miyano en cosplay d'Ombre Dorée, qui est menottée seule dans une cellule.

Impossible de voir son visage car l'auteur a eu la flemme de le dessiner.

On me dit dans l'oreillette que c'est un effet de style alors au temps pour moi, je vais taire ma mauvaise foi.

Peu importe la vérité, ce qu'on sait c'est qu'à nouveau la tronche du mec qui donne son nom à ce manga qui apparait.

 **Conan** : Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cet animé !? Surtout que toi t'as pas l'excuse que ta doubleuse à interprété un personnage dedans !

 **Shiho** : Au moins moi c'est juste sur l'apparence que ça change mais rien à l'histoire, alors tu peux laisser pisser, à moins que tu aies encore quelques chose à dire Kudo-kun ?

 **Conan** : Non...

 **Shiho** : Bien.

Shiho prend la pilule rouge et blanche puis attend que la mort vienne.

Sauf que les minutes se passent sans résultat.

 **Conan** : Pourquoi il se passe rien ?

 **Shiho** : Je m'étais planté, c'était juste une pilule contraceptif.

 **Conan** : OK on arrête !

 **Shiho** : Merci, ça m'arrange.

L'image se déforme pour au final ne plus rien laisser.

Juste un écran noir.

* * *

Notre garçon rajeuni parfois long à la détente est toujours tiraillé entre la passion et la rancœur qu'il voue par cette petite peste qui se fout de sa gueule avec un malin plaisir.

Les petits regards qu'elle lui lance de temps à autre ne sont pas là pour aider.

D'un côté sa patience est mise à rude épreuve, de l'autre il a toujours un faible pour les femmes qui le domine physiquement ou intellectuellement.

La preuve en un nom, Ran, avec ses compétences de karatéka que l'on voit une fois sur dix dans ce manga.

Et pour la fille rajeunie, ce serait plutôt dans la tête que ça se passerait.

 _ **Que dois je faire Dieu ?**_

 **Haruhi** : Tu dois accepter tes sentiments pour elle et lui demander d'être ta petite amie.

 _ **Et pour Ran ?**_

 **Haruhi** : Tu sais, tout le monde s'en fout de Ran, comme de Pierce !

 _ **C'est des boules de billard que j'entends derrière ?**_

 **Mikan** : Tu en as encore pour longtemps, c'est à ton tour !

 **Haruhi** : Non c'est bon j'arrive !

 _ **J'avais raison...**_

Riant bêtement face aux voix dans sa tête, il arrive avec ses amis jusque dans le bureau du mec qu'ils veulent voir, sans prendre la peine de toquer.

A l'intérieur de la petite bibliothèque, ils découvrent avec stupeur l'ami d'Akemi en fâcheuse posture.

Ce dernier est face à Gin et Vodka qui braquent tous deux leur armes de signature de l'époque.

Ceux ci tournent alors lentement leur tête vers l'entrée de la pièce.

 **Masami** : Au secours, ils veulent me tuer !

 **Gin** : Et merde...

Ils se rendent alors que pourtant ils étaient les seuls avec des flingues ici.

Preuve que des cons, il y en a partout.

* * *

Shiho est en train de boire un café tranquillement dans un établissement prévu à cet effet.

Sa belle et bienveillante sœur est assise juste devant elle, tout joyeuse comme à son habitude.

 **Shiho** : Edogawa Conan ?

 **Akemi** : Tu sais, le garçon avec des lunettes dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois.

 **Shiho** : Ne me dis pas que tu parles du gamin qui provoque la mort partout où il passe et transmet sa malédiction aux rares survivants car si...

D'un coup son cœur convulse comme si elle était en train de crever, terrassée par un terrible poison qui circule dans ses veines.

Son corps tombe ensuite lourdement sur le sol, alors que la personne du même sang qu'elle se précipite à son chevet, désemparée.

 **Akemi** : Shiho ! Tout ira bien !

Cette dernière phrase résonne dans l'esprit de la chimiste jusqu'à rebasculer dans le présent.

Elle n'oubliera jamais les derniers mots qu'elle a entendu de sa sœur.

 **Shiho** : Attends, comment j'ai fait pour survivre à ça ?

Eu...

* * *

Une nuit sur les quais, un coup de feu retenti.

Peu de temps après, Conan trouve celle qui se fait appeler Masami Hirota blessée mortellement.

 **Conan** : Oulah ! C'est profond cette blessure !

 **Akemi** : C'est quoi cette ligne de dialogue nul ?

 **Conan** : Désolé, j'ai pas réussi à remettre la main sur le chapitre en question car les Scans sont de plus en plus introuvables, et j'ai pas de pognon pour me l'acheter le bon volume.

 **Akemi** : Et pour l'animé ?

 **Conan** : Ils ont fait n'importe quoi avec l'adaptation à l'époque en retirant les Hommes en Noirs et d'autres trucs donc bon...

 **Akemi** : Je voulais parler de l'épisode One.

 **Conan** : Eu oui... Bonne idée !

Le petit bonhomme prend son portable pour chercher une plateforme de streaming "légale" et puis il remate la scène avec attention.

Ainsi que ce qui suit et n'a aucun rapport avec le Schmilblick.

 **Conan** : C'est vrai que pour la scène du café elle avait des yeux dans cette version là ta sœur.

 **Akemi** : C'est vrai...

 **Conan** : Par contre il y a pas un problème de cohérence scénaristique avec ce flashback de Shiho par rapport à l'action présente ?

 **Akemi** : Je ne sais pas... On reprend ?

La scène reprend comme elle était censée se dérouler.

 **Akemi** : C'est peine perdue... C'est trop tard...

 **Conan** : Économisez de l'argent pour vous acheter des antibiotiques car c'est magique !

 **Akemi** : Petit... Tu étais bien dans l'agence de détective, n'est ce pas ?

 **Conan** : Les Illumatis !

 **Akemi** : Oui... Une très puissante organisation. La seule chose que je sais... C'est que tu ne sais pas lire le texte, même avec tes lunettes.

Sentant qu'on a vu clair dans son jeu, le Shinichi miniature sort un oreiller de son dos et le pose sur la tête de la dame.

Il attend alors un petit peu qu'elle cesse de respirer afin de pouvoir ensuite jeter l'arme du crime à la mer.

Malin le nabot.

* * *

L'enquête ayant été terminée avant même de commencer, la police est venue pour embarquer les hommes en noirs.

Juste avant de pouvoir le faire cependant, une douce voix s'exprime, une boule à la gorge

 **Ai** : Pourquoi ?

Tous se tournent vers Haibara, y compris notre héros qui est la personne dont la question vise.

 **Conan** : Hein ?

 **Ai** : Pourquoi n'as tu pas sauvé ma sœur !?

 **Conan** : Shiho...

 **Ai** : Toi qui est censé être le nouveau Sherlock Holmes, comment n'as tu pas pu deviner ce qu'elle prévoyait à temps pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer !?

Percuté de plein fouet par un semi-remorque rempli de chagrin et de remords pour ce sang qui coule sur ses mains, le garçon vient rejoindre les bras de la jeune fille.

Les deux sont alors en train de déverser toute l'eau de leur corps via les glandes lacrymales.

 **Conan** : Tu as raison, je suis trop nul ! Pardonne moi Shiho !

Cette tristesse contamine le mec qui fait trente ans de plus à leur côté et qui les rejoint dans cet échange corporel.

 **Agasa** : Non c'est moi qui a tout fait foirer ! J'aurais dû inventer un gadget pour permettre d'éviter cela !

L'Inspecteur qui a changé de zone d'opération depuis le précédent chapitre se mêle à l'évènement.

 **Sango** : Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites et c'est ça mon défaut ! Je suis trop con !

Il ne manque plus que les coupables de l'affaire et on aura tout fait.

 **Vodka** : Moi aussi !

 **Gin** : Putain, vous me faites chialer !

Voilà, tous se font un gros câlin assez touchant.

Même si ils ont tous perdus des points en crédibilité.

* * *

Comme chaque année, cette cérémonie américaine est diffusée sur tous les écrans du monde entier.

Je vous laisse deviner laquelle c'est et sinon vous aurez bien assez vite la réponse.

Pour la première fois, c'est Pinoulelapin qui présente le show, et fait à peu près tout, car il adore s'incruster partout ce crétin.

Passons alors directement à une récompense en particulier afin de ne pas trop l'entendre.

 **Pinou** : Alors pour l'Oscar de la Meilleures Actrice de 2019 1/2, les nominées sont...

La tête de Megumi Hayashibara apparait sur l'écran.

 **Pinou** : Megumi Hayashibara pour son rôle de Lina Inverse dans Slayers.

La tête de Megumi Hayashibara apparait sur l'écran.

 **Pinou** : Megumi Hayashibara pour son rôle de Ai Haibara dans Detective Conan.

La tête de Megumi Hayashibara apparait sur l'écran.

 **Pinou** : Megumi Hayashibara pour son rôle de Rei Ayanami dans Neon Genesis Evangelion.

La tête de Megumi Hayashibara apparait sur l'écran.

 **Pinou** : Megumi Hayashibara pour son rôle de Faye Valentine dans Cowboy Bebop.

Passons alors à la gagnante de ce trophée, sans grand suspense.

 **Pinou** : Et la lauréate pour ce truc est bien évidemment ma choupinette Megumi-chan !

La seiyū de 52 ans arrive timidement sur la scène pour recevoir son prix et se tourner vers le public.

 **Megumi** : Merci à vous tous pour votre accueil, et je pense que sans mon rôle de Chuck dans la version japonais de "Hjaelp, jeg er en fisk", je serai une infirmière à l'heure actuelle.

 **Public** : On veut notre piqure !

 **Megumi** : Avant de partir, il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerai faire.

Elle se retourne et frappe violemment le présentateur avec son idole dorée puis s'en va tranquillement.

Derrière la souris apeurée peut se cacher le féroce dragon.

* * *

Un diner romantique a lieu au Kozue de Shinjuku, alors que deux personnes que l'on connait sont réunis auprès de plats typiques de leur pays.

Il s'agit de Shinichi Kudō et Shiho Miyano sous leur forme d'adultes, grâce à un antidote temporaire créé par la maître chimiste.

Le choix du restaurant n'est pas anodin, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il apparaît dans le dernier City Hunter.

La raison est toute simple et va être dictée par celui qui paye tout ce festin.

 **Shinichi** : C'est ici que mes parents sont sortis pour la première fois nesmeble, ainsi que là où ils ont copulé sauvagement sur cette même table, ou encore où mon père a demandé ma mère en mariage, et pour finir là où je suis né.

 **Shiho** : Cool, j'ai plus faim.

 **Shinichi** : Tu crois que Ran va bien le prendre ?

 **Shiho** : Bien sûr, de là où elle vient, on peut se marier à plusieurs sans souci.

 **Shinichi** : Elle vient d'Arabie Saoudite ?

 **Shiho** : Toraburu.

 **Shinichi** : Encore ce manga...

 **Shiho** : En tout cas, tu vas manger cher la prochaine fois que tu la verras.

 **Shinichi** : J'ai l'habitude avec elle, mais je ne regrette rien.

 **Shiho** : Tu tiens absolument à fonder ton propre harem ?

 **Shinichi** : Oui, voir tout ces héros complètement teubés avoir trente filles à leur pieds et ne pas le remarquer, çà me rebute !

 **Shiho** : Je pourrais aussi avoir mon propre harem.

 **Shinichi** : Bien sûr, ma Irène Adler.

Le héros borné prend les bras de sa bien aimée pour les baiser avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Un passage assez émouvant mais moins barré que d'habitude, attendez encore un peu.

* * *

Un ferry se dirige vers l'Île des Sirènes, piloté par un certain Jacques avec un fort accent français qui se croit dans un bayou.

Les deux tourtereaux se trouvent à priori seuls à l'arrière, en train de contempler leur destination qui devient de plus en plus proche.

Le lycéen populaire a les cheveux au vent, son sourire de victorieux déjà dessiné comme pour dire qu'il va la résoudre cette enquête.

Celle qui est déjà venue ici affiche un regard plutôt similaire, faisant la paire avec son copain.

 **Shinichi** : On va la rapporter cette Flèche Dugong !

 **Shiho** : Et on résoudra le meurtre qui aura forcément lieu en ta présence, mon Shinichi !

 **Gin** : Oh non pas eux !

 **Vodka** : La poisse !

Deux duos se font faces, surpris de découvrir leur présence commune ici.

 **Gin** : On peut même pas avoir des vacances tranquilles en amou... en collègues !

 **Vodka** : Aniki, tu me masses les test... ?

Une balle de 9mm vient traverser la caboche du gros à lunettes qui cause trop.

Constant qu'il vient de buter son seul amour, la Barbie argentée se jette à la flotte pour y mourir noyer.

Toujours aussi poilantes les aventures de Jin Kurosawa et Saburo Uokka.

Dans l'ombre, quelqu'un a assisté à toute la scène avec sa fierté à haut le cœur.

 _ **Mon grand rival, et sa nouvelle compagne, je meurs 'envie de vous défier.**_

 _ **Surtout que là, on peut vraiment se confronter directement l'un contre l'autre.**_

L'identité de l'ombre restera un mystère pour ceux qui ont seulement deux neurones, jusqu'au prochain chapitre centrée sur elle.


End file.
